One Sweet Memory
by Heart's Fate
Summary: OneShot. She smiled, tilting her head up to look at the night sky. The stars shining brightly on the happy couple, her eyes fluttered shut as his hand gently brushed a wayward piece of hair from her face.


**Title**: One Sweet Memory

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own anything or anyone in this story.

**Distribution**: I doubt any of my stories are that good but just e-mail me if you want to post it on a site or something. I'll say yes anyway but still it would be nice if you ask first.

**Notes**: Well I wrote this for a friend. I know how much she likes this particular pairing so I thought I'd try my hand at it.So I hope you like it Keira (RKOxLegendKiller).

**Summary**: _She smiled, tilting her head up to look at the night sky. The stars shining brightly on the happy couple, her eyes fluttered shut as his hand gently brushed a wayward piece of hair from her face._

* * *

She sat alone on the cool sand. Her knees were drawn to her chest, head resting on her arms. Children ran pass giggling as they chased one another. She couldn't help but smile at their antics. If only she was that carefree again, then she wouldn't have so many things to worry about.

She stared out at the ocean. Watching as the waves rolled in and out. She couldn't help but wonder how far the ocean went to appear as though it were one with the sky. A shiver running down her spine as her toes dug into the cool sand.

She couldn't remember the last time that she sat out on the bench just watching the waves roll in and out over the sand. Wait, yes she did. She smiled; the last time she was out here like this was when he had taken her out on a surprise dinner for her birthday. After they had left the restaurant with their best friends, Lita and John, the odd couple decided it was best if they didn't tag along, as Lita claimed she was tired and didn't want to spoil her dear friend's birthday. After Amy and John had disappeared, he had blindfolded her. He gently took her by the hand and led her to his car.

**-X-**

_"Where are you taking me?" She asked as he helped her into the passenger seat of the car._

_"Somewhere special."_

_She pouted hoping that he would give in like he always did._

_"That's not going to work on me this time." He stated, trying to stop himself from laughing as her pout turned into a cute frown._

_"You're mean."_

_"No I'm not." She opened her mouth to protest, only for him to quickly continue as he started the car. "I just want you to be surprised."_

_She crossed her arms over her chest, wanting nothing more then to remove the blind fold so she could see where he was taking her. "I'd still be surprised." She stated._

_"It wouldn't have the same effect." He whispered, "and I really want you to enjoy this."_

_She huffed, sticking her bottom lip out into another cute pout. "Fine be that way. See if I tell you another secret again."_

_The pout melted away as she listened to his melodious laugh. "Sweetie, we both know that you can't keep anything from me for too long."_

_She shook her head, sticking out her tongue. He rolled his eyes at her childish antic before stopping the car._

_"We're here already?"_

_"Yup." She heard the car door open and then close. A few seconds later her door was opened and he took her hand into his._

_"Come on princess."_

_He led her forward, stopping for a moment to remove her shoes. With the task complete he pulled her forward their feet soon sinking slightly with each step. Her eyebrows knotted together wondering why he had decided to bring her to the beach. Carefully he continued to pull her forward, finally coming to stop he turned her to him and removed the blindfold._

_He offered her a sexy smile before turning her quickly around when she opened her mouth to question him. Her back was pressed against his chest as she stared out into the dark blue sea._

_"I've never seen it like this before." She whispered._

_His arms soon found themselves wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. "See I told you."_

_She smiled, tilting her head up to look at the night sky. The stars shining brightly on the happy couple, her eyes fluttered shut as his hand gently brushed a wayward piece of hair from her face._

_"Beautiful." He whispered his breath hot against her eyelids as he kissed them. Lowering them both onto the sand, where they sat for what seemed like hours in each other's arms staring out at the sea._

**-X-**

She smiled at the sweet memory. Her head tilted up slightly to look at the coming night sky. Stars already coming into view.

"You're late." She said softly not looking up as he took a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry." He replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "John and Lita got into an argument when I was leaving. I meant to be here sooner..." He sighed running his free hand though his hair, "but you know how those two are. Both are as stubborn as hell."

She giggled softly, leaning against him. "For the sake of the baby, I hope they made up."

"Of course they did and then some."

She giggled "That's good. Those two can't life without the other."

"Yeah..." He felt her shiver as a cold breeze brushed pass them. "Cold?"

"No." At the disbelieving look he gave her she sighed, "Ok...so maybe I am, just a little."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek before shrugging off his jacket and wrapping his around her petite form. He pulled her closer against him, trying to protect her from the cold air.

"I have something to tell you." He whispered softly into her ear. She turned to face him, her smile melting away.

"Is something wrong?" She quickly questioned. Concern clearly evident in her eyes.

He shook his head and smiled to ease her worries. "It's nothing like that." His hand reached up gently stroking her cheek. "We've known each other for so long now and yet only have been together for a little over a year now. You mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you." He slow took in a breath, staring deeply into her eyes. "No matter what others may think, claiming I'm too young but I know what I want and I want you. I love you."

Her breath got caught in her throat as he said those three words. She looked into his eyes and knew he wasn't lying to her. His eyes shifted nervously waiting for a response. She smiled, a smile hand moving forward to touch his cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered, leaning in to press her lips firmly against his. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Shortly, the need for air quickly grew in demand. They pulled apart breathing heavily, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Then would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He held up an opened velvet box, inside a silver band ring. Three perfectly cut diamonds arranged neatly in the center.

She looked from him to the ring and then back at him. He shifted nervously under her gaze. A smile broke out on her face as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears freely flowing down her cheeks. "Yes..." she mumbled against his neck.

"What was that?"

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you." His grin widened as he claimed her lips once more before sliding the engagement ring onto her ring. He pulled away first fishing in his pocket.

"What are you looking for?" She asked curiously, head titled to the side.

"My cell phone."

She frowned, "For what?"

"I have to call John and tell him the wonderful news." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Randall Keith Orton!" She yelled, slapping his arm. "What a way to ruin a moment." She turned away from him, arms crossed loosely of her chest.

Randy couldn't help but smile at the woman he fell in love with. He wrapped his arms around her petite form, his head resting on her shoulder. "I love you, Trish Stratus."

The blonde smiled, turning in his arms to face him once more. "And I love you." She kissed him before flicking his nose playfully. "Even if you do know how to ruin a moment."

He smiled devilishly; "I'll make it up to you."

Her brow rose slight, "Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Oh I don't know." He stole a kiss before standing to his feet, taking the beautiful petite blonde into his arms. Trish giggled as Randy carried her to his car.

* * *

**Final Notes**: Wow this is the first fic I've written that wasn't about Amy(Lita). To tell you the truth though, I didn't come up wtih the pairing until after I wrote it. I kept chaning names. First I had Amy and John, then Changed it to Trish and John...then I wanted Amy and Randy, but then I finally mind my choose and kept the last pairing, I think it was cute. I hope you all liked it. 


End file.
